Listener of Dreams
by AzyriHawkins
Summary: A woman skilled in both magic and weapons, her journey will take her to dark corners of Skyrim.
1. The First Day

The morning bustle of the kitchens below caused me to wake, the inn itself shaking off the blurry webs of sleep. Stretching leisurely under the covers, I somehow manage to push away the desire for more rest. The dream was beckoning again and I could no longer resist the call.

As I sat up and adjusted my heavy cloth and fur robes, placing my enchanted circlet carefully upon my brow, I contemplated what the strange dreams meant. All I could ever see through the darkness and bloody chaos was a coffin and fire.

Sighing and slipping on my boots, I pushed away the ominous thoughts and turned my mind, instead, to breakfast.

As welcoming as the inn was, after I cleaned up and ate my waking meal next to the hearth, I pulled my cloak around me tightly and stepped out into the chill of Dawnstar air. The guards were familiar with me, giving me short but pleasant greetings as I passed them, making my way out of town.

A dragon cried out in the distance and everyone who heard it flinched, tensing up until they were sure it was far off and not heading toward the town. Squinting my dark eyes against the cold wind, I followed the ascending path away from town.

Just because I was a Nord didn't mean I enjoyed the cold. Maybe one day I would join a caravan away from this country.

Laughing humorlessly to myself, I frowned. Like that would ever happen.

My path lead me towards Windhelm, following the whisper of a rumor and the feeling of my dreams. I had to find a boy. I couldn't hear the details when the innkeeper was talking to a rather tall Nord man about it. I'd heard a name, a location and felt the pull of whatever guided my dreams.

I had to get there first.

Few traveled on foot this far north; most had a horse or took the carriage. The strange man who was talking to the innkeeper was still eating when I departed and unless he took a rather indirect route, I should reach the city long before him.

My walk to Windhelm was cold, uneventful and lonely. No carriages passed and the sounds of hooves on cobblestone were lacking in a distraction from the cold. The wind whipped the ends of my hair around, some lashing around the sides of my hood and catching me in the cheek.

The gates of the city were towering above me before I realized, half the day gone. My stomach gnawed at me; I had forgotten about packing food before I left. Candlehearth Hall in my path as I entered the ancient city, I gladly visited the inn first. The scent of stew hit me and I was off to eat in a heartbeat.

Despite Windhelm being rather confusing to navigate, much to my lack of enjoyment, I managed to find the boy's house thanks to an unknowing orc woman and a child. I snuck around the opposite side of the building to get to his door. His door was locked but the lock itself was a simple one, permitting me easy passage into his house after the citizens left.

His house was dark and gloomy, tinged with the unpleasant stink of death. I heard a young voice mumbling, obviously on the edge of tears. Following the sound to a small room, I found the child hunched over a skeleton surrounded by candles. He looked exhausted and sickly. There was no telling how long he had been performing the Black Sacrament.

Observing the lack of food in the house I dug into my bag, I pulled out some cheese and bread I had taken from the inn, stepping forward to speak with him. He noticed me and stood quickly, nearly falling over from weakness. His starved face was filled with relief and joy.

"I knew you'd come!"

The child rushed to say everything, still wobbling from standing too fast. I caught him as he began to fall over, setting him gently on the ground and offering him the food. With small, shaking hand he takes the bread and cheese, eating them slowly as he repeats himself a little calmer and between bites.

"Thank you so much, you're very nice for an assassin. I didn't expect... But my contract. There's this woman at the orphanage I was sent to when my mother died. They call her Grelod the Kind but she's a monster. She treats us all worse than dogs. But you've come from the Dark Brotherhood! You have to kill her!"

Frowning slightly, I handed him a small canteen of milk that I had also snagged from the inn, which he drank gladly. "I will take care of your troubles, young one. Where is my destination?"

Swallowing a mouthful of milk and cheese, he replied, "In Riften."

Nodding solemnly, I stood and placed the rest of the food I had on the table nearby him. "It will take some time to get there, here is some food for you. You'll probably run out, I'm leaving a few gold so you can go to the inn and get more. Stay safe, young one. I shall return to you."

He looked up at me, tears brimming his eyes. "You remind me of my mom. Thank you, assassin."

Nodding briefly to him, I turned and left, my cloak swirling around me as I made a swift exit. I was supposed to be his assassin, he did not need to see me crying.


	2. Tobias

Preparing more efficiently for my trip, I returned to the inn and filled by rations bag with bread, cheese and dried meat. I knew well enough which trees along the way bore fruit this time of year and I planned a stop in Whiterun before making the final stretch to Riften.

As I left the imposing city, a courier ran up to me. Distracted from any inconsequential task, I addressed him immediately. "You have a letter for me?"

Very familiar with me, the lad held out the letter with a flourish and a grin. "Of course, milady. I have never failed you yet, have I?"

Beaming at him, I accept the letter and give him several coins and a small flask of tea. He grinned as happily; it was a trade I always performed in return for a letter from my brother. "I will be in Whiterun next, I should have a letter ready for you there."

He bowed to me slightly, thanked me and ran back off as I returned to the inn to read my brother's words. Sitting by the fire, I leaned back in the well-worn chair and opened the letter.

Alianna,

I believe that soon the war will be coming to a close. I have been given the task to retrieve the Jagged Crown. However, as urgent as this matter is, our mother implores me to find you and bring you home. I have told her that you can hold your own but you are her only daughter. Things may not have ended well when you were last at home but please visit home when you can.

As soon as the war is over I wish to join you in your travels, if you will have me. I'm sure my bow could certainly aid you. I do not wish to simply settle down; there is always more to do, more to protect, even after a war.

How have your dreams been fairing? I hope they have gotten better or that you have found the message they are trying to give you. I hope all is well with you and that we will find time to at least dine before the winds of war rush me away.

Much love, sister,Tobias

Walking steadily toward my destination of Whiterun, I was more than glad to leave the very north of the country. Surprisingly few obstacles were in my way; I only had to slay a small handful of Forsworn and four wolves. I saw a saber cat up in the distance at one point but it paid me no mind. I was more than happy to leave it be.

Once I could see the city of Whiterun in the dawn's horizon I stopped for a short break. Tired as I was, I would sleep at the inn, do business and leave.

Leaning against a tree, I sat down and pulled out some dried deer meat. It was quite good, seasoned a tad sweetly. Not a style I was familiar with. I wondered if it was based off of a Khajiit recipe.

The sound of displaced stone startled me from my musings and I observed my surroundings discreetly, peering over my canteen as I took a long drink of water. I thought I saw a possible glow from toward the top of a nearby tree. It was something to be aware of.

Sticking the rest of the jerky piece in my mouth to chew on as I walked, I continued on my path to Whiterun at a warier pace.

I reached the city limits without trouble from my potential stalker. My feet were threatening to drag, however; I had reached my final point of exhaustion. I stumbled toward the inn as if drunk, dropped the last ten gold coins I possessed onto the counter and went to the first empty room.

Hesitating only to drape my cloak over a chair, I dropped onto the bed, much to the relief of my aching body, promptly passing out. There would be no dreams for me tonight.

The bed I woke up in was not the one I collapsed in. As I slowly woke up, the lingering shreds of weariness fading away, I realized that it was very silent where I was; not the boisterous environment of the inn. Jumping out of bed as the door snicked open, I instinctively reached for the blades that were not at my hips.

"Calm down, Alia. I've brought you breakfast."

Freezing in place, I managed to focus on the reality beyond my panic and recognized the face at the door.

"TOBIAS!" I half-screamed in joy, rushing forward as he set down the tray. I hugged him tight, feeling him laugh, as he returned my embrace and lifted me off the floor. He sat me back on the bed and I suddenly had a tray of food in my lap.

"Eat. I know how you can get when you're traveling. You've lost some of the fullness of your face. If Grandmother could see you, she'd scold you for letting yourself turn into a skeleton."

I smiled sadly, looking down at the eggs and slice of ham. "I miss her."

He rested a hand on my shoulder in comfort. "We all do. So, tell, me. What have you been up to?"

Setting the tray on his lap, I crept over to the slightly open door and peered out. I saw no one inside the small house. Closing the door silently, I returned to the bed and sheepishly looked up at my brother.

"I'm going to join the Dark Brotherhood."

I couldn't tell if he wanted to be mad or concerned. He sat staring at me with this storm of expressions across his face as I waited for a reaction. I noticed he'd gotten a new scar across his left jaw. He finally hung his head for a second, scrubbed his face with his palms and sighed.

"Okay. You better keep out of trouble." he spoke simply, looking back at me.

I felt stunned into silence. "Really?"

"Your life is yours. If you feel that this is your path and what your dreams have pointed to, then Sithis must have already claimed you. I wish you all the luck and skill in your endeavors, Sister."

I took my breakfast back and silently cut off a piece of ham. "Thank you, Tobias. I wish you the same. I hope this war ends soon, I would love for you to join me."

He made a slight sound of amusement. "With any luck at all, I certainly hope so. General Tullius is a brilliant strategist but Ulfric is more stubborn than a dragon."


	3. Small Show of Deviation

I ate my breakfast silently as Tobias relayed the recent happenings and told me about the battles he had lead his men in. Pointing out the scar I had noticed before, he smirked.

"This I happened to get from a fellow archer. Took me quite by surprise, he was very skilled. Unfortunately for him, I won out on that test, thank the Gods."

Swallowing a mouthful of water, I frowned. "That's awfully close to your throat, though. Maybe you should wear armor with a neck?"

Smirking, he waved it off. "I'm not worried. How about you? How have you been since my last letter from you?"

Setting the tray on the floor and pushing it away with my toes, I stood and stretched. "Oh, you know, the usual. A lot of walking, half-starving myself, taking contracts away from the Brotherhood to get their attention. Found a really nice bow for you last week but a bear broke it."

"Oh!" He jumped up, striding to the door. "That reminds me, I have something for you."

Tobias returned with a pair of daggers. They were wickedly curved and made of ebony. The astonished feeling must have shown on my face becuase he grinned, holding them out to me.

"Daedric daggers. The trophies of a rather fierce battle against a Stormcloak field commander."

I accepted them, laying one on the bed and sliding the sheath off of the other. It gleamed darkly, as if knowing a future assassin held it. I looked up at my brother with the blade resting in my palms. "These are amazing. Thank you."

He smiled and touseled my hair. "Of course, Alianna. I have to look after you somehow until I can join you."

I grimaced at him, smoothing my hair back down. Replacing the sheath, I wrapped them up in a spare pair of leggings and put them in my bag. "So how long are you here?"

"I have to head back to Solitude today. I was wondering if you would join me. I have a friend I would like you to meet."

I frowned sadly. "I can't. I have to head to Riften. Perhaps another time?"

He nodded, eyes slightly disappointed but always keeping his good humor. "Any time you are able. Be careful in Riften."

I laughed. "You tell me to be careful everywhere."

"Yes, well... Especially Riften."

He helped me pack for my trip to Riften as I sorted out a small pile of items I had looted to sell. I didn't know when Mother was returning and I'd rather not be around when she did.

"Why don't you buy a horse?" Tobias asked me in a quiet voice.

"I don't need a horse. I can walk perfectly fine."

"Alianna, Grandmother wouldn't want you to be afraid all your life." he replied delicately.

"I'm not afraid. It's another mouth to feed and I barely feed my own. It's practical." I insisted stubbornly, securing the sheathes of my new daggers to my belt. I crouched into a combat stance, drawing them several times in repetition to ensure their angles were comfortable for quick movement. Satisfied with the left, I readjusted the right one until I was happy with it.

He watched me in silence, sitting by the fire.

"You're sure that the Brotherhood is your path?"

"Yes."

He nodded and that was the last time he questioned it. We walked out of the house together, both of us packed and ready. With a final hug, he started off toward the city gate as I made my way to the General Store.

If there's a single thing that is most frustrating about traveling, it's running into highwaymen. All they do is slow me down and get blood on my blades and the closer a person gets to Riften, the more there are. As dusk settled over the treetops, I crouched over a stream and washed off my daggers. Riften was finally in view, so all I had to worry about was snapping the fingers of pickpockets and convincing the shopkeepers that I was the wrong woman to try to swindle.

As I walked up to the city, one of the two guards stepped forward slightly.

"You've got to pay the toll to get in."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right. And I'm a jester. We can both stop being cute and go on with our days."

He placed a hand calmly on the hilt of his sword. "Pay the toll or make your way elsewhere."

Sighing, I nodded briskly once. "Fine. Have it your way." I snipped, watching him tense up. Much to his apparent surprise, I turned and walked away toward the stables.

I made a careful judgement. This would be awkward with my pack. After I reached a decent distance, I turned toward the stables and sprinted, using a barrel to jump on the wooden roofing of the stables and I proceeded to leap over the wall.


	4. Assassinations and Touches of Flair

I landed in a narrow alley, startling a nearby family of mice. Peering out from around the building beside me, I watched as Riften settled down for the night. The postings of guards of the night began their patrols and the remaining citizens turned in as the last light of day faded from the town.

Keeping to the shadows, I search for the orphanage. It wasn't that difficult once I caught the sound of a woman screaming something. I was appalled; what reason would there be for someone to yell at children like that? Keen to investigate, I crept toward the back of the building. Checking the door, I found that it was unlocked. I placed my bag securely in a bush to await my return; it would not do to have it burdening me during my task.

Crouching by the door, I listened to the noise. Most of the ranting was hard to translate, it seemed mostly made up of nonsense. I managed to catch slight details, however. Apparently she was lecturing them about bringing flowers inside because they should not be cheerful.

Frowning, I drew one dagger and cast myself into invisibility. I heard enough. Snatching a tiger lily from near my bag and slipping into the building swiftly, I spotted her in mere moments, a few handspans to the left of me. Stepping quickly and silently, I drew the blade across her throat in one swift movement. Her tirade was cut off and she dropped to the ground at my feet. Sparing only a moment to ensure her demise and drop the flower onto her corpse, I escaped the way I had entered, wiping the blood off my dagger on the grass. As I sheathed it and fetched my bag, I heard the children begin to cheer.

As I walked to the gates to leave Riften a Khajiit voice spoke out to me.

"You are familiar and yet you are not. Who are you, stranger? What brings you to Riften?"

My stride faltered and stopped as I looked toward the voice. When I saw its owner, I wondered at how I didn't notice her before. The snowy white Khajiit pushed off the wall that she had been leaning against, walking toward me. Her eyes flashed in the lamplight and I felt stunned by her eyes, one ice blue and the other minty green.

"I, uhm, I don't know. I've never been here before. My brother has, maybe you have seen him? We've been told we could be twins, though he's older."

She smiled, a rather pleasing sight despite the pointy teeth. "Ah, Tobias, the soldier. He is a charming one, yes?" She pronounced his name different, focusing the 'i' rather than the 'b.' It was interesting.

"Yes, that's my brother. How do you know him?"

"Oh, we are good friends. He likely does not talk about me or my guild, but he does not reveal all of his secrets, even to his sister, no?"

"Your guild? Then you are..."

She smirked, striking a sort of pose to show off her dark armor. "Yes, I am the Guild Master. My curiosity is what has kept you from getting robbed." She winked at me and laughed as I looked around at the nearby shadows. "Be calm, young one. You are safe here, thanks to your connections. Your brother speaks highly of you. I am Darzay. If ever you need me in Riften, feel free to call upon me."

She bowed slightly before vanishing into the night, tail whipping out of sight behind her. I stood in silence for a few moments, sorting through what had just happened. Shaking my head, I cleared my thoughts and left the city, hiring the carriage to take me back to Windhelm.

I needed the rest.

The brisk cold woke me as we reached the stables of Windhelm. I sat up, pulling my cloak tightly around my frame. The man at the reigns stopped the carriage and, grabbing my bag, I hopped down. I sighed, wishing to be away from this place. I entered the city and stopped by the inn for a quick bite to eat. A familiar man sat at the bar but I could not place his face. He was a Nord, like me, with shaggy black hair. He looked up when I entered and his cold blue eyes met mine. He was very unnerving. I quickly looked away and greeted the barmaiden cheerfully.

Deciding to grab and go, I paid for my breakfast and a little extra, taking it all with me to Aventus' house. He was sleeping when I entered. Smiling slightly, I laid the food I had gotten for him on his table and wrote him a quick note.

A.A.

Your contract has been fulfilled. I require no payment, the kill was quite satisfying. Now that your problem is gone the orphanage would be a safe place for you. Surely you can return to your home when you are of age.

Gods be with you

Exiting the house for a final time, I made to leave this cursed city once more. As I pushed past the masses, I realized how busy it was. The activity had little to do with citizens, however; the mass of the populace appeared to be soldiers. Suddenly very worried, I rushed out and away from the city, foregoing the carriage and heading for the forest.

I was not alone.

As I crested a snowy hill, spotted here and there with trees, I saw him sitting on a frosted boulder, sharpening an elven sword. Another one rested against the rock, tip in the snow. I froze in place, assuming a defensive stance as my hands moved to unsheathe my daggers if provoked. He glanced up at me, tossing away his sharpening tool as he stood. My blades were in my hands in the flash of my heartbeat. He didn't speak before lunging forward, rushing me with both of his elven swords.

I parried his slashes, ducking around and under his heavier blows. Jumping back to gain some distance, I hurled a fireball at him in the effort of catching him off guard. Sneering at me, he cast a ward and the magic failed to touch him. I scowled, sheathing my daggers and launching a volley of fire at him in an attempt to wear him down. He took it all in stride, darting forward as soon as there was a pause in the magical onslaught. One dagger in my hand again, I fended off the crossblow of both of his blades with my stronger arm, reaching out toward his chest with the other.

My shock spell sent him flying across the snow and I fled while he was still stunned. I don't know who he was or why he attacked but I was not real match for him as I was.


	5. Dark Welcome

I reached Ivarstead, hoping to have left my attacker far behind. I entered the inn and slouched into a chair by the fire, too worn out to do much more than drop my bag to the floor. I ignored the odd looks I received and caught the attention of the barmaiden.

"Can I get something for you, stranger?" she asked politely, eyeing the daggers at my sides.

"Some of that stew and some bread would be much appreciated. Thank you."

She nodded slightly and moved to complete the tasks while I fought off exhaustion. I needed to eat first. I expended a lot of energy in the fight and in my escape. My sense of time was even slightly warped; it seemed like she was back in a mere second with a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread. I thanked her and handed her gold for the food and a room. Selling off the items in Whiterun had been a little more profitable than I had expected.

She thanked me and went about her business of innkeeping tasks after informing me of which room was to be mine for the night. I retired to it, shutting the door behind me with a foot as I set my bag on top of the chest. I ate in silence, enjoying the rich flavors of the stew. Drinking the remaining broth after I fished out the last bit of potato, I ate the rest of the bread and gave into the sleepy call of the narrow bed. The darkness engulfed me as my head hit the pillow.

Flickering fire, less intense than the blaze my dreams usually contained, surrounded me as I rushed to make sense of the chaos. Death surrounded me, filled me up. Death was on my hands. I could find no exit in this place and the flames were closing in.

A voice called out to me, beckoning and firm. I stumbled blindly toward it, it was the voice of salvation.

I woke in a slight daze, the scents of my environment throwing me off. As the fuzzy webs of sleep released me, I realized that I once again was not where I had originally fallen asleep. Sighing and sitting up, I rubbed at my face to further wake myself, looking around.

"I really hope this isn't going to become a habit." I remarked to no one in particular.

An amused female voice replied. "I think that is more based on you."

I followed the voice, spotting a woman in red and black armor sitting atop a shelf. She looked as amused as she sounded, swinging one foot back and forth. When I said nothing, she smirked and continued, pushing off the shelf to land rather gracefully on the floor.

"A little bird happened by with news of a stolen contract. A contract to kill the headmistress of an orphanage. Cute touch, with the lily, by the way. You intrigue me, Tiger Liliy, and I have a proposition for you." She walked with a rather egotistical air of confidence toward the fire, gazing down into the flames before she glanced back at me with a wicked smile. "It's not often I find a person of talented flair, and my family is certainly in need of someone like you. How about a deal? You join us, the Dark Brotherhood, and all is forgiven?"

The pull from the dream changed into a feeling of satisfaction and approval, twisting in my chest. A smirk formed on my lips and the words that escaped my mouth were not of my volition.

"Certainly, my sister. I am most excited to begin."

The Sanctuary had a familiar feeling of belonging to it. Once I stepped into the underground chambers, the pull in my chest transformed into a welcoming feeling, no longer urgent and rushing. I brushed my fingertips against the stone walls as I descended the steps, following Astrid. Leaning against a large table bearing a map, she gestured toward a wardrobe across from her.

"Welcome to the family. In there you will find the customary armor of the family. Choose what is most comfortable for you. The rest of us are further in the Sanctuary, I'm sure they would love to meet their new sister." With that she gave me a slight bow and turned away, entering what looked like her own chambers. I hesitated and, placing my bag on the floor, sorted through the wardrobe.

Picking out what I wanted to claim as my own, I changed quickly. I would have been able to hear anyone coming but I disliked being exposed. I sat on a step to pull the boots on and secured my daggers to the new belting before doing some stretches and exercises to get used to the feel of the new armor. Once I was done, I slipped my cloak back on and put the rest of my previous garb into my bag.

Taking a breath, I explored further into the cavern to meet my 'family.'

Tobias,

I hope this letter finds you well and safe. The last time I was in Windhelm it looked rather frantic. I heard news that Ulfric moved to attack Whiterun but a mass of soldiers lead by a skilled archer overwhelmed the attacking force. I hope this means the war is coming to a close.

My goal has been reached. The Dark Brotherhood embraced me. Now to find out why I am here. The other members were mostly friendly enough. I'm not the fondest of the werewolf and the vampire child is unsettling. The Argonian is pleasant, as is the Redguard. Gabrielle is a slight irritant. I like the old Mage. His stories are fascinating.

I am rambling. I hope to get a letter from you, soon.

Your sister, Alianna

My first target was in Markarth, a secret leader of a Forsworn band hiding in the town. Nazir offered a bonus if I wanted to wipe out the whole band. The client's minimum requirement was the leader.

I like exceeding expectations.


	6. A Volley of Arrows

I found their meeting chamber deep in a hidden dwemer dungeon under the city. I carried nothing but the glass bow I appropriated from the Sanctuary and two dozen elven arrows in a quiver. I ensured that the quiver was secure as I crept into the chamber from high above.

Sneaking across pipes above the group of Forsworn, I crouched down and surveyed the area. There were fourteen of them. I didn't know much about them and their leadership, however the man wearing the giant deer antlers could quite possibly be their leader.

I smirked, drawing and arrow back on the bowstring, taking the time to steady my aim as my brother had taught me. Taking a deep breath, I held it for the two heartbeats of time it took for me to be sure of my aim before releasing the string and exhaling.

The moment the arrow made contact with the antlered Forsworn's face, another was flying to make friends with a female's throat as I pulled back the string to ready another.

The group was rather frozen in shock. There were only five left by the time they gathered their wits about themselves and started searching for me. It was too late for any of them.

The return trip to Sanctuary started off pleasant, but all good things must end dramatically. My cloak pulled tight around me, hood up to protect against the rain, I walked on through the storm that raged around me. It wasn't too terribly cold and I had moved my quiver from my back to under my back, protected by the heavy cloth. The bow could stand a little rain.

As I turned a bend in the road, my heart skipped a beat. The rain was not to be my only obstacle. The Nord who had attacked me before was walking my way, still a slight distance off. Pulling my hood as far forward as it would go, I hoped that he would not realize my identity. He had new armor, a rather spiky and intimidating set that matched the daggers my brother had given me. As we drew closer to each other, I saw that he had also replaced his elven swords with cruel-looking blades that were larger versions of my own, my daggers that were tucked safely away so far from me.

We passed each other and he paid me no mind. I stole a glance upward, taking in his steely gaze and the burn mark across his left cheek. I wondered why he didn't wear a helm.

I continued on my way, my heartbeat working on settling down. I nearly achieved it before I heard him speak.

"You're that assassin, aren't you?"

Before I could speak or move to defend myself, he pulled on my cloak to spin me around, revealing my Brotherhood armor. I moved to pull away but he had a tight hold on my cloak. I wasn't about to leave it behind.

Conjuring a dagger out of magic, I swiped at him and he jumped back. To my surprise, he did not draw his weapons. Distrustful, I glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snarled, trying to be as menacing as I could. I knew I still could not best him in a fair fight and I could not escape until he released me.

My little struggle was interrupted by an angry roar and the sound of thunder. We both looked up to see a dragon descending on our heads. Dispelling my dagger, I threw out a ward as it rained fire upon us. The Nord did the same, the combination of our shields fending off the flame. I didn't find the situation completely horrible; I was rather warm, now.

Shaking the ground as it landed heavily, it roared at us again as we both drew our weapons. I shot arrows at its eyes as he dove in to strike at its chest, ducking under the horned head. I rolled to the side as it swiped at me with a wing, almost catching me in the head.

Blinded and most certainly wounded, it screamed out in pain and rage as it lashed its head around, hoping to catch one of us. I almost felt sorry for it. I shot several more arrows into its face and throat, blood raining down on the Nord.

As it gave up the fight and finally fell, I cast invisibility upon myself and sprinted away before the man could grab hold of me again. As much as I hated the thought of retiring my cloak, I would prefer he had nothing to recognize me with in the future.

In such a wide country as Skyrim was, how did we keep crossing paths?

"A rather impressive mess you left of the Forsworn, Alianna." Nazir praised, reading a report as I stood before him. "Now that the war is over, we should be getting in-"

"The war is over?" I interrupted, leaning forward over the table. "Is it really? What happened?"

He chuckled, slightly surprised. I had displayed myself as rather cool-headed while in Sanctuary. I could feel myself blush at my outburst. "You don't keep up with the news much, do you? Yes, the war is over and Ulfric is dead. As we're speaking the remnants of the Stormcloaks are likely being hunted."

"That is very good news." I replied pensively, planning a trip to Whiterun before my next assignment. He smirked at me and leaned back, tossing the report onto the tabletop.

"We have nothing unassigned right now, so you're free to do as you please. Get some food, sleep up, your own tasks. Have fun, you did well. Oh, and here's the payment for your contract." He pushed forward a small coin purse. Lifting it, I fought back an excited expression at the weight. My own coin and not my family's. It felt good.

I did stay to eat, choosing dried fruit and cheese rather than the stew the werewolf had set out. I'd leave that to the others, it didn't smell appealing at all.

However, I did not sleep here. Checking the contents of my chest, I packed a small bag with what I wanted to take with me and locked the rest away. With a feeling of sadness, I folded the cloak and set it on top of the contents before I closed the lid.


	7. Sven

I walked to Falkreath to hire the carriage there. It wasn't a long walk to Whiterun but I could get a bit of a nap in before I reached home. As I sat in the back, dressed in plain clothing, I wondered, as I usually did when I had too much spare time to my mind, how things might be if we were still living in Dawnstar.

Pushing away the memories that threatened to flood me, I curled up on the seat and drifted off.

Laughter rang through my dream, the fire absent and the darkness calm. A flickering light revealed the face of an elaborate coffin again. A voice called out to me once more but I could not catch the words. The voice sounded like it was too far away even though I could almost reach out and touch the coffin.

I woke with a jolt, the carriage coming to a stop. The afternoon sun warmed me as I sat up and saw the walls of Whiterun. Thanking the driver, I jumped out and walked up the path towards home.

Walking up to the house, I hesitated for a moment, wondering if my mother was home. Judging by the horse tethered to the side of the house, Tobias was. Taking a breath, I braced myself and entered the house.

When I saw Mother sitting by the fire, stirring at a pot, I started to turn back around. Tobias was there, ushering me forward.

"You traitor." I hissed at him.

"You look nice. I take it you heard the news?" He whispered back, pushing me toward our mother.

She turned and looked up, her salt and pepper hair braided tightly, keeping her hair out of her face. Despite her age, her eyes were as steely as ever. They didn't even soften when she smiled at me.

"Alianna, dear, it's good to see you. You look lovely in that dress. How have you been?"

Tobias gestured for me to sit down and I complied. Forcing myself to not stare at my hands, I made my best effort at a smile. "It's good to see you, too, Mother. I have been well. Yourself?"

"Oh, just worried about the daughter that went gallivanting around Skyrim."

"So, uhm, the war is over. That's nice, don't you think?"

Tobias handed me a cup of tea as he sat in a chair beside me. "I know I'm thankful. It was a long road but the men are happy to be home again."

Mother turned to him, much to my relief. "Do you have any plans, now? Or do you have further duties as a Legate?"

"Oh, I'm sure there will be things that I'll be called in for. Mostly, though, I think it'll be safe for me to join Alianna in her travels."

I winced as Mother's attention snapped back to me with a severity. "You mean you're leaving again?"

"Yes, Mother." I affirmed, turning my cup around and around in my hands. "There are things I must do."

"Why can't you just settle down and get a husband?"

"Maybe that's not in my path, at least not yet. All things come in due time."

"You are so much like your father." she almost spat, storming over to a table to snatch up a basket. "I am going to the market. Try to stay put long enough for dinner."

I winced again as she slammed the door behind her.

I sighed and slumped forward in my chair as Tobias shook his head. Brushing his hair back, he sat back and set his empty cup of tea on the table. I looked down at mine, untouched.

"Sorry about that, Alia. She misses you, even if she doesn't show it that much."

"Don't worry about it." I replied, standing. "She wants grandchildren. Apparently she thinks I'm more suitable for that task than what I want to do."

Tobias smirked. "You mean like stabbing-"

We were interrupted by a noise coming from Tobias' room. I tensed up, feeling naked without any weapons. Tobias waved me back, calm as ever.

"Stand down, Sparky. I have a friend over, he lives in town but he was drunk so I let him stay here."

Relaxing slightly, I sat back. A slight stumbling noise followed by a groan came from the room and I wondered at the identity. Tobias laughed and moved over to the water pitcher. "This will help him feel better."

The door opened and I looked up, almost jumping out of my skin. My attacker gazed down at me, leaning against the door frame, wearing only a pair of worn hide pants. I fled to the other side of the room as Tobias went to hand him a cup of water.

Giving me an odd look, my brother gestured toward the Nord. "This is Sven."

"Yea..." I frowned slightly. "We've met."

"Met?" Tobias repeated. "Met how?"

Drinking my tea, I raised an eyebrow at Sven. He could answer this for me. He scratched the back of his head, looking lost for words and more than a little confused. The firelight cast a glow across his chest and I could see he had burn marks on more than just his face. One trickled down his left side as if someone had thrown the insides of a blacksmith's bellows at him. Scratches and scars decorated him, the signs of a fierce, if not that strategic, warrior.

"Well, I thought she was a bandit or something. I attacked her the first time I met her out of a city. The second, though, I was trying to figure out who she really was but a dragon aided her escape." He looked at me, dropping his hand to his side. "You helped me with the dragon. Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Because I'm a good person?"


End file.
